


Wall Sex

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry is a farmer, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hal is a king, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Wall Sex, king/Paesant relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Wall SexNumero parole: 1292HalBarry AU





	Wall Sex

Da quando Barry era arrivato al palazzo Rosso la sua vita era cambiata, il re Hal era un tipo capriccioso e soprattutto sembrava essere senza freni o pudore, si era ritrovato molte volte a farlo con lui in un bagno o persino nel suo giardino personale perché il sovrano aveva ben deciso di farsi venire voglia di scoparlo proprio in quel luogo.

Barry era un contadino, era abituato al corpo dolorante per il lavoro o alla fatica di giornate interminabili nei campi di grano, eppure ogni volta che toccava il letto il suo corpo gli imponeva almeno 12 ore di sonno e riposo per riprendersi da tutta quella fatica.

Hal era un re fuori dal comune, avrebbe potuto avere qualsiasi persona, uomo o donna che fosse, al suo fianco ma aveva scelto lui; tutto era successo un giorno d’estate, Barry era impegnato a lavorare il campo assieme a suo padre, stava cogliendo i fasci di grano per portarli al mulino per la macinazione quando la carrozza del re passò vicino al suo villaggio. Era una cosa normale, molto spesso il re passava di lì ma quel giorno qualcosa sembrava diverso: i cavalli nitrirono con forza nel venir fermati di scatto e dalla carrozza una figura con un lungo mantello rosso e una grossa corona fece la sua uscita lasciandolo senza fiato.

Il biondo aveva sentito molte volte di quanto il loro sovrano fosse bello, eppure vederlo di persona era tutta un’altra cosa; il suo corpo era perfetto, tonico e ben proporzionato, i suoi occhi verdi erano ipnotici e quei capelli marroni sembravano così morbidi anche solo alla vista.

“Qual’è il vostro nome?” La voce del re era dolce quasi quanto le mele che crescevano nel campo del biondo.

“B-Barry, mio signore.” Il contadino si inginocchiò subito abbassando lo sguardo verso terra, si sentiva indegno di quella presenza, il castano era lì e lui era tutto sporco di terra e senza un dono.

“Barry, da quest’oggi verrai a palazzo con me.”   
La mente del biondo ebbe un blackout, ogni pensiero si fermò lasciandogli la testa leggera e il cuore che batteva alla follia, quell’uomo, il suo re lo stava invitando a palazzo?   
“M-Mio signore? D-Devo venire a palazzo? Io?” Chiese incerto mentre guardava il castano che irruppe in una risata leggera prima di allungare una mano verso il viso sporco di terra del biondo.

“Tu mio piccolo Barry.” Quelle parole nascondevano un tono malizioso ma Barry era troppo impegnato a sognare per accorgersene e da quel momento la sua vita era cambiata.

Quando al mattino il biondo si svegliò sentì una mano che pigramente gli accarezzava il fianco nudo disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla sua pelle, Hal era sveglio e stranamente quella mattina non lo aveva svegliato infilandogli il pene in gola per soddisfarsi da solo, cosa che il sovrano soleva fare molto spesso, purtroppo.

“Buongiorno raggio di sole.” La voce del castano era sveglia e pimpante, era sicuramente sveglio da un po’ ma quella mattina aveva deciso di lasciargli più ore di sonno del solito e di fargli compagnia nel letto.

“Buongiorno, sire.” La voce del biondo era impastata dal sonno e si stropicciò gli occhi prima di guardare per bene il viso del re, Barry usava quell’onorifico fin troppo spesso facendo irritare il sovrano che lo riprendeva ogni volta; infatti anche in quell’occasione la sua punizione arrivò limitandosi, per fortuna, solo a un pizzicotto sul naso del biondino.

“Quante volte devo ripeterti che _tu_ devi chiamarmi per nome? E’ passato il periodo di ‘mio signore’, ‘mio re’ o altro, voglio che mi chiami Hal o al massimo amore se vuoi.” La voce di Hal si fece man mano più maliziosa portando la mano dal fianco fino a strizzare la natica del biondino che reagì con un pigolio sorpreso tentando di scacciare l’altro.

La risata del sovrano si spanse per tutta la stanza facendo arrossire il biondo che in tutta risposta si tirò le coperte fin sopra la testa borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

“Stamattina siamo un po’ permalosi, raggio di sole? E io che pensavo di averti fatto un favore a lasciarti riposare, ma visto che tu non ricambi la mia gentilezza dovrò punirti.” La voce di Hal si fece più roca e profonda, c’era una nota di cattiveria in quelle parole Barry rabbrividì spaventato dandosi mentalmente dello stupido per aver fatto arrabbiare l’altro.

Le mani del castano afferrarono malamente il corpo snello di Barry e con uno strattone lo tirarono fuori dalle coperte, dove il contadino si ritrovò due occhi color smeraldo che lo guardavano freddi e accusatori; quando Hal era arrabbiato non parlava, agiva e basta e il biondo capì bene cosa stava per fare.

Le labbra del sovrano furono subito sulle sue e lo baciarono con forza facendolo mugolare, fu preso in braccio dall’altro e spinto con forza contro il muro della stanza, gemette contro le labbra del castano per il dolore e si staccò per riprendere fiato e parlare.

“Mi hai fatto male, Hal… Ho sbagliato ma non fare c...” Le parole del contadino furono bloccate dalla mano del più grande contro la sua bocca.

“Zitto, l’unica cosa che voglio sentire da quelle labbra sono i tuoi gemiti quando ti scoperò contro questo muro.” 

L’intero corpo di Barry fu scosso dai brividi, odiava che Hal avesse tutto quel potere su di lui, odiava il fatto che non riuscisse a ribellarsi ma soprattutto odiava non riuscire a resistere a quella parte del suo re, vederlo così diretto e violento scatenava un mix di emozioni nel cuore e nella mente del biondo che lo lasciavano sempre senza fiato.

La sera precedente avevano fatto l’amore e l’apertura del biondo era ancora morbida, bastò una spinta secca per far entrare a fondo il membro di Hal facendo gemere Barry.

Le spinte del sovrano si fecero subito secche e profonde e il biondino dovette poggiare le mani contro la parete per non farsi male ad ogni spinta, i gemiti gli uscivano incontrollati dalle labbra e i ringhi e i sospiri di Hal si infrangevano contro la sua nuca ad ogni spinta.

Il corpo del contadino era sempre fin troppo sensibile al mattino quindi bastarono poche spinte per mandarlo in estasi e farlo arrivare al limite, venne con un mezzo urlo mentre il suo corpo veniva premuto contro la parete.

“Non mi sembra di averti dato il permesso di venire.” La voce di Hal tuonò alle sue spalle facendo sobbalzare il biondino. “Dovrò punirti, di nuovo.”Annunciò il sovrano soffiando un sorriso contro la pelle del collo dell’altro, lasciò un morso deciso poi riprese a muoversi; il corpo ancora sensibile di Barry si tese e tremò per ogni singola spinta.

“Hal ti prego non ce la faccio…” Cercò di dire tra i gemiti e i sospiri mentre quel piacere sembrava mandarlo fuori di testa.

Ma il castano sembrava sordo a quelle parole e continuò a spingersi in lui con foga mordendo e torturando la pelle sensibile del corpo di Barry; le spinte si fecero nuovamente veloci e profonde e questa volta fu il turno di Hal di venire, diede una spinta profonda venendo nel corpo dell’altro con un gemito profondo poi allungò una mano per massaggiare l’erezione pulsante del biondo.

“Vieni per me Barry.” Sussurrò contro il suo orecchio pompando il suo membro.

Bastarono pochi gesti per far venire l’altro che con un gemito si accasciò al muro senza forze e con il corpo sensibile per via di quelle continue stimolazioni. Hal lo resse senza problemi e poi lo portò a letto nuovamente guardando il corpo sudato e tremante del suo piccolo raggio di sole, a volte si sentiva in colpa a calcare un po’ troppo la mano con lui, ma se il risultato era vederlo e sentirlo così allora forse doveva lasciarsi andare più spesso.


End file.
